


Skmplikowane relacje

by noemiharpia



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff, M/M, starożytny Rzym
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: REALIZACJA PROMPTA @Kabanosiik:Zayn i Harry to bracia. Zayn za parę lat ma władać całym imperium rzymskim. Pewnego dnia jego brat przyprowadza na kolacje swojego chłopaka/narzeczonego Louisa.Louis wprowadził się do domu (nie mam pojęcia jak się nazywały te miejsca gdzie oni mieszkali, coś takiego jak zamki) rodziny Harrego. Zayn już psychicznie nie wytrzymuje bo codziennie widzi szatyna. Pewnego dnia Harry wyjeżdża sprawdzić co z wojskiem i zostawia Louisa samego. Zayn w tedy decyduje się z tego skorzystać i przychodzi w nocy do sypialni Louisa i uprawiają dzikie seksy.
Louis nie był świadomy tego, że tak działa na Zayna.
Koniec będzie taki, że będzie Zouis i Narry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Historia i ja kiedyś się lubiłyśmy, ale ostatni nie maiłam czasu i chyba trochę pozapominałam :/
> 
> **Cofnięcie się w czasie do imperium Rzymskiego + nagięcie rzeczywistości (związki, relacje i małżeństwa homoseksualne na porządku dziennym)

***

Louis jako niemowlę został podrzucony pod drzwi samotnie mieszkającej kobiety. Jako, że nie miała męża i była już po trzydziestce wszyscy wyżej urodzeni mieszkańcy zaczęli z niej szydzić i wytkać palcami. Mimo to kobieta zdecydowała się wychować dziecko jak własnego syna. Jej fach przechodził z rodzica na najstarsze dziecko, a skoro nie miała biologicznych potomków, to Louis stał się jej następcą. Kolejnym z rodu skrytobójcą. Szkolenie było długie i bolesne dla chłopca, ale wiedział, że przed przeznaczeniem nie ma ucieczki, a w momencie kiedy jego matka nie będzie już zdolna pracować, i o ile nie zginie na jednej z wypraw on zajmie jej miejsce. W wieku czternastu lat zabił po raz pierwszy i wcale nie przyszło mu to łatwo i naturalnie, a wyrzuty sumienia nie pozwoliły mu na spokojny sen. Mijały lata rósł w siłę, doświadczenie. Kiedy ukończył dwudziesty rok życia wypracował sobie układ z jednym z przyjaciół matki, który przydzielał zadania, by zawsze wybierał mu ofiary, które były złymi ludźmi. Zabijał więc łajdaków którzy znęcali się nad rodzinami albo sami mordowali, kradli czy wykorzystywali dzieci. Jednak wszystko co dobre kiedyś się kończy, jego sojusznik zginął. Pierwszym zadaniem jakie dostał od innego przewodniczącego rady, było zabójstwo młodszego syna konsula Markusa, Harry nie był następcą tronu, ale był oczkiem w głowie tatusia i jego śmierć będzie doskonałą zemstą upokorzonego patrycjusza. Wymagało to wiele sprytu i pomysłowości by w ogóle dostać się do młodego mężczyzny, ale nie bez powodu to Louis miał się tym zająć, był jednym z najlepszych. Wróżono mu świetlaną przyszłość, szeptano, że jak tak dalej pójdzie to za kilka lat zostanie najmłodszym przewodniczącym Rady Zabójców. Problem polegał na tym, że on wcale nie chciał zabijać tego chłopaka, widział go kilkakrotnie z daleka. Obserwował go od dwóch dni i za każdym razem sprawiał wrażenie naiwnego, roześmianego i niewinnego dzieciaka. Dla honorowego skrytobójcy to było najgorsze, zabicie niewinnego. Może i innym było wszystko jedno byleby zapłata była, ale szatyn tak nie potrafił.

W wieczór poprzedzający powrót Harry'ego do rodzinnego pałacu Louis ma go zabić. Czeka na chłopca w jego letnim domku na obrzeżach jednej z bogatszych części miasta. Niczego nieświadomy młodzian z butelką trunku wchodzi chwiejnym krokiem do sypialni. Widzi Louisa i na chwilę zamiera.

\- Kim jesteś?- Pyta ochrypłym głosem, jego oczy są przeszklone z przerażenia i może też trochę przez wypity alkohol. Młody zabójca w nie patrzy i to pierwszy z jego błędów, bo wie że nie będzie potrafiła zabić kogoś o tak niewinnym, zlęknionym wzroku.

\- Miałem być twoją śmiercią, ale nie sądzę bym potrafił to zrobić.- Mówi cicho i chce uciec przez okno. Wie, że nie wykonanie zadania równa się z degradacją i powrotem do ciężkich i źle płatnych zleceń, ale w tym momencie ma to gdzieś. Młodzieniec jednak nie pozwala mu odejść, przez chwilę się szarpią aż wreszcie młodszy pochyla się i całuję swojego niedoszłego zabójcę. Nie wie dlaczego to robi, ale chłopak nawet w kiepskim świetle jest cholernie przystojny i po prostu nie może się oprzeć. Podświadomie myśli, że to idealna okazja na zemstę na Niallu. Tym cholernie urokliwym, złośliwym przyjacielu i jednocześnie jak dotąd jedynym kochanku Harry'ego. Może to sprawi, że blondyn przestanie go lekceważyć. Nie zwraca uwagi na to, że jego działania są samolubne. Wszystko czego teraz oczekuje od nieznajomego to niezapomniana noc. Nie myśli o tym, że po nocy zawsze przychodzi dzień. W świetle jutrzenki wszystko wygląda inaczej, a nasze czyny wracają by boleśnie kopnąć nas w dupę. Starszy chłopak pierwszy raz w życiu traci samodyscyplinę i gubi resztki zdrowego rozsądku. Przyciąga tylko chłopaka bliżej i bliżej. Odwzajemnia każdą pieszczotę. Gdy jakimś cudem docierają do łóżka, wszystkie dzielące ich ubrania znikają, nic innego się już nie liczy.

 

Ranek jest dosyć zaskakujący dla nich obu. Wewnętrzny zegar budzi Zabójcę wraz z pierwszymi promieniami słońca. Przerażony tym na co sobie pozwolił chce uciec jak najszybciej i jak najdalej. Harry go zatrzymuję i składa fałszywe deklarację dozgonnej miłości, szatyn jest zbyt zaskoczony by cokolwiek powiedzieć. Nie protestuję więc gdy młodzieniec informuję go o tym, że uda się z nim do jego rodzinnego domu by poznać jego rodzinę. Mówi bez przerwy: O ojcu, matce i przyrodnim bracie, którego niezbyt lubi i nawet o tym, że konsul nie może zbytnio patrzeć na starszego syna. Prawdziwy potok słów przychodzi jednak gdy zaczyna wspominać o przyjacielu: Niallu. Szatyn jest przerażony ilością informacji jaka napływa do jego skołowanego mózgu. Gdy ma więc chwilę tylko dla siebie, zaczyna porządkować swoje myśli. W ciągu dwudziestu czterech godzin złamał rozkaz, pieprzył się ze swoją niedoszłą ofiarą, zyskał narzeczonego. I chyba się zakochał, bo jak inaczej wytłumaczyć to ciepłe uczucie, które pojawia się gdy tylko pomyśli o Harrym. Postanawia więc wystosować odpowiednie pismo do rady z prośbą o zawieszenie, bądź całkowite usunięcie go z szeregów Sieci Zabójców. Nie wspomina powodu, mając jednak nadzieję, że nigdy już nikt nie będzie próbował zamordować Harry'ego. W końcu on był najlepszy, a skoro jemu nie udało się zlikwidować młodzieńca reszta raczej nie będzie miała ochoty sprawdzać dlaczego. Młody syn konsula za to zastanawia się w co on się wpakował, dlaczego nie pozwolił odejść Louisowi, tylko zatrzymał go przy sobie i jeszcze ten pomysł z narzeczeństwem. Co prawda ojciec nigdy nie miał nic przeciwko temu, że woli mężczyzn , ale na pewno liczył na jakiegoś wysoko urodzonego kandydata... Jedynym plusem jest to, że utrze nos Niallowi, który coraz częściej dopominał się od niego jakichś deklaracji. Zayn też raczej nie będzie szczęśliwy, że jego młodszy brat pierwszy znalazł sobie kogoś z kim będzie dzielić życie.

 

Podróż nie jest zbyt długa ani męcząca. Poznają się nawzajem, Możliwe że Louis jest odrobinę zauroczony młodszym towarzyszem i to wyłącza jego czujność. Nie dostrzega, że Harry patrzy na niego jak na każdego innego mężczyznę „owszem atrakcyjny, ale to by było na tyle". Cała postawa młodszego aż krzyczy „ Jestem za dobry żebyś kiedykolwiek mógł mi dorównać". Po dotarciu na miejsce okazuję się, że są jedynymi obecnymi w pałacu, bo reszta wybrała się na jakieś ważne spotkanie towarzysko-polityczne. Dla Harry'ego byłe to nudy, ale Louis był ich bardzo ciekawy. Nie chciał jednak się za bardzo narzucać, bo spostrzegł, że jego towarzysz jest dosyć zdenerwowany. Służące zaprowadziły go do jego komnaty, pomogły mu się umyć i przygotować do uroczystej kolacji. Wiedział, że nie ma sensu protestować i upierać się, że sam to zrobi. Znał się na zwyczajach bogatych wpływowych ludzi. Zdziwił się więc gdy gdzieś w jednym z sąsiednich pomieszczeń usłyszał dosyć zirytowany, męski głos, który ewidentnie nie należał do jego narzeczonego.

\- Iris ile razy mówiłem, że nie mam pięciu lat i doskonalę radzę sobie z tak prostymi czynnościami jak ubieranie się.- Ale ton głosu chłopaka, był pełen rezygnacji i takiego jakiegoś ciepła, że aż się uśmiechnął pod nosem. Ten moment wybrał Harry by po niego przyjść. Już na korytarzu zaczął kolejny monolog.

\- Nie przejmuj się, to tylko Zayn ma swoje humorki... Jest dziwny, nie wiem jak kiedykolwiek ktoś uzna go za władcę skoro uważa, że każdemu niezależnie od pozycji społecznej należy się szacunek i głosi te swoje poglądy dość głośno.- to zdecydowanie nie spodobało się starszemu chłopakowi, wiedział, że może to nieodpowiednia pora na takie uwagi, ale...

\- Myślę, że za takie poglądy większość naszego społeczeństwa będzie stawiać mu pomniki jeszcze za życia.

\- Tak, a ta bogatsza część będzie mnie chciała za to zabić.- Dobiegł ich rozbawiony głos do którego chwilę później dołączył jego właściciel, którym był cholernie przystojny brunet o dosyć ciemnej karnacji.- Prawdopodobnie wynajmą zabójcę, jak drogi by on nie był, stać ich.- Louis poczuł się trochę dziwnie, tak jakby Zayn mówił bezpośrednio o nim.

\- Cóż, może trafisz na takiego, który nie będzie w stanie Cię zabić... Nie wszyscy są pozbawieni ludzkich odruchów...- Starał się brzmieć tak jakby prowadził luźną niezobowiązującą rozmowę, co nie do końca mu wyszło, bo Mulat wpatrywał się w niego przez dobrą minutę dopóki Harry nie odchrząkną znacząco.

\- Witaj bracie- odezwał się cicho Zayn- Może zechciałbyś mi przedstawić jednego z nielicznych, inteligentnych przyjaciół?- Mówiąc to cały czas wpatrywał się szatynowi w oczy, starając się pojąć jakim cudem ktoś taki zadaję się z jego egoistycznym rodzeństwem.

\- Hej, Hazz!- z kolejnych drzwi wybiegł średniego wzrostu blondyn i rzucił się by przytulić młodszego z braci, a gdy ten zamiast tego podał mu dłoń. Zmarszczył brwi w zdezorientowaniu. Zaynowi nie umknął też zagubiony wzrok nieznajomego chłopaka. Niepewnie dotknął jego ramienia i poczuł dziwną iskrę przeskakującą między nimi.

\- Jestem Zayn, starszy brat twojego znajomego.

\- Louis.- Odpowiedział chłopak z westchnięciem i delikatnie skinął mu głową. Mulat poprowadził wszystkich do obszernej jadalni. Gdzie podczas posiłku, jego macocha zachwycała się nowo poznanym chłopakiem i jego skromnym zachowaniem. Zayn również był pod wrażeniem, co było dla niego dziwne bo całe swoje życie był przekonany, że interesują go tylko i wyłącznie kobiety. Jednak patrząc na nieznajomego mężczyznę musiał zmienić zdanie, bo kimkolwiek on nie jest zdecydowanie powodował drgnięcie zapomnianego serca starszego z braci. Louis sięga po kolejne winogrona z tacy, a wzrok Mulata od razu ucieka na jego dosyć zaokrągloną i kobiecą pupę. Czuję jak zasycha mu w ustach , a jego penis delikatnie twardnieje. Myśli, że musi przestać patrzeć na szatyna inaczej nie będzie mógł później wstać od stołu, bez kompletnej kompromitacji przed rodziną i najbliższymi przyjaciółmi. Niall cały czas niepewnie próbuję zacząć jakąkolwiek konwersację z Harrym na temat jego pobytu w drugim domu. Niestety jego lokowany brat nie jest zbyt skory do pogawędek i przy stole zapada niezręczna cisza. Ojciec próbuję ratować sytuację i zadaję chyba najbardziej niefortunne pytanie:

\- Więc Harry, kim jest ten uroczy, młody człowiek i dlaczego wcześniej go nie poznaliśmy?- Hazz i Louis wymieniają spojrzenia.

\- Umm, tato, mamo chciałbym wam oficjalnie przedstawić mojego narzeczonego Louisa.- Wszyscy są zszokowani. Najszybciej otrząsają się rodzice i gratulują młodej parze. Zayn jest na siebie wściekły, bo skoro już zainteresował się jakimś mężczyzną dlaczego ten musi być zajęty i to w dodatku przez jego brata. Coś aż w nim krzyczy, że Louis jest jego. Niestety wie, że to nie prawda, że on nie ma żadnych praw do przystojnego mężczyzny. Niall z kolei wygląda jakby miał się za chwilę rozpłakać i Mulat doskonale wie dlaczego. Może i nie mówi o tym głośno, ale doskonale orientuję się, że blondyn sypia z Harrym. Widocznie liczył na coś więcej niż szybki numerek od czasu do czasu. Tak by nie być zauważonym mocno zaciska rękę na łokciu Nialla. Starając się mu przekazać odrobinę wsparcia. Zastanawia się też jak jego brat może być takim sukinsynem. Louis zauważa jego gest i po chwili patrzy na twarz blondyna, wydaję się być zdezorientowany. Późno w nocy gdy Louis już śpi Zayn cicho wkrada się do jego pokoju i długo w niego wpatruję. Zastanawia się czy może jeszcze coś zrobić by uświadomić szatynowi, że jego związek z Harrym to będzie kompletna katastrofa. Niestety nic nie przychodzi mu do głowy więc chwilowo sobie odpuszcza.

-Co tu robisz?- Podskakuję przestraszony. Był pewny, że Louis spał.

\- Przepraszam nie chciałem Ci przeszkadzać, tak właściwie to najbardziej oddalony pokój od sypialni całej reszty i czasami przychodziłem tu pomyśleć. Przyzwyczajenie i zapomniałem, że od dzisiaj już nie stoi pusty. Pójdę już.

\- Jeśli chcesz to zostań, mnie nie przeszkadzasz. Skoro już nie śpię, to chętnie się dowiem o co chodzi z tym całym napięciem między tobą a Harrym?

\- Nie bardzo chce o tym mówić Louis.- warknął Zayn i Lou aż się wzdrygnął na jego ton.

\- Przepraszam nie wiedziałem, że jest to coś o czym się nie mówi.- Szepnął cicho, bo był z natury ciekawską osobą i czasami za dużo pytał.

\- Nie, to ja przepraszam... Cóż mój ojciec ożenił się z moją matką, bo uratowała mu życie, była a może jest greczynką. Czysta polityka, rok później urodziłem się ja, ale w międzyczasie poznał Anne zakochał się. Moja matka nie potrafiła tego znieść, po prostu pewnej nocy zniknęła, po roku jej nieobecności uznano ją za zmarłą i ojciec ożenił się ponownie. Anna już wtedy była w ciąży. Gdy on się urodził, ojciec całkowicie o mnie zapomniał, tak jak zapomniał o Tricii pierwszej żonie. – Louis zastanawiał się czy to, możliwe aby zgadzając się na zaręczyny z Harrym popełnił największy błąd w życiu. Zdecydowanie ciekawszym i lepszym człowiekiem wydawał mu się Zayn. Mieli podobne przeżycia. Bycie porzuconym odciska na ludziach niewidoczne piętno.

\- Przykro mi, wiem co musiałeś czuć.

\- Gówno wiesz. Nie wymądrzaj się, prawdopodobnie jesteś tylko kolejnym zadufanym w sobie gówniarzem...

\- Nie mów o czymś, o czym nie masz pojęcia.- Odcina się ostro Louis- widziałem w życiu więcej niż ty kiedykolwiek zobaczysz siedząc bezpiecznie zamknięty w wystawnym pałacu.

\- Och doprawdy, znam gust mojego braciszka. Przyznaj się gdzie Cię poznał? Na jednym z przyjęć? Czy może twój tatuś zaprosił go na kolację?

\- Cóż okoliczności w których się poznaliśmy delikatnie odbiegają od normy.- Sarknął Lou i podniósł się do siadu, starając się w ciemności dojrzeć oczy Zayna, by widzieć reakcję na to co powie.- Dostałem pewne zadanie.

\- Co?

\- Włamałem się do jego domu i miałem go zabić w ramach jakiejś zemsty na waszym ojcu, ale nie potrafiłem... W taki o to sposób jestem teraz tu.

\- Jesteś Skrytobujcą?!- Głos Zayna zabrzmiał odrobinę piskliwie.

\- Jestem, byłem... Ciężko stwierdzić co czekałoby mnie za niesubordynację, ale podejrzewam, że biorąc pod uwagę, że byłem jednym z najlepszych zostałbym jedynie zdegradowany.

\- Dlaczego mi to mówisz, nie sądzisz że mogę iść z tym do Harry'ego?

\- On wie.-To kompletnie zdezorientowało Mulata.- Kiedy zorientowałem się, że nie jestem w stanie wykonać zadania chciałem uciec, ale mnie zatrzymał. Nie zamierzam zabijać nikogo z twojej rodziny, spokojnie. Gdybym chciał to zrobić, wszyscy bylibyście już martwi.

\- Nie przekonałeś mnie tym tekstem do siebie, wiesz?

\- Jestem szczery, to wszystko. Nie lubiłem swojego zawodu, ale to nie tak, że miałem kiedyś jakiekolwiek wyjście. Treningi mnie zabijały, ale gorsze były wyrzuty sumienia. Przez pewien czas współpracowałem z jednym ze starszyzny i wybierał mi tylko kompletnych zwyrodnialców na ofiary. Nigdy nie atakowałem śpiących czy nieprzytomnych. Wiem, że to kompletnie kłóci się z nazwą Skrytobójca, ale nie potrafiłem poderżnąć komuś gardła gdy śpi.

\- Wow, trochę dużo informacji... Daj mi chwilę.- Mulat siada obok Louisa na łóżku i przez dobre dziesięć minut wpatruję w profil chłopaka. Zastanawia się co o tym wszystkim myśleć, ale jeśli Lou jest faktycznie tym kim mówi to rzeczywiście gdyby chciał mógłby już ich wszystkich dawno pozabijać.- Co to znaczyło, że wiesz co ja czuję?- Szatynowi zajmuję chwile zrozumienie tego o co Zayn pyta.

\- Nie znam swoich rodziców, zostałem podrzucony na próg samotnej kobiety... Hm to dziwne, ale traktuje ją jak matkę pomimo, że to ona zmusiła mnie do zostania zabójcą. Taka tradycja, fach przechodzi z rodzica na najstarsze dziecko, a skoro nie miała własnych...

\- Przykro mi- Mówi Zayn i naprawdę ma to na myśli, to chyba klątwa najstarszych dzieci. Nigdy nie chcą być tym kim muszą być. Rozumie Louisa doskonale, on też nie chce być następcą swojego ojca. Kładzie dłoń na tej szatyna i znowu niewidzialne iskry przeskakują między nimi, ale to właściwie przyjemne więc żaden z nich nie zabiera dłoni. Wrażenia z całego dnia wyczerpały z nich wszystkie siły do życia i zanim się orientują zasypiają.

 

***

Tej samej nocy na drugim końcu pałacu Harry próbuję uspokoić roztrzęsionego Nialla.

\- Narzeczony?! A kim ja dla Ciebie jestem?! Kochankiem?!

\- Nie Ni, to nie tak.

\- To mi wytłumacz!

\- On miał mnie zabić...

\- Co?!

\- Dostał zadanie, ale nie mógł tego zrobić...

\- I tak mu się odwdzięczasz? Nic już nie rozumiem... To taki układ? Pomogłeś mu uciec stamtąd?

\- Niall...

\- Zapytam prościej: co było po tym jak jednak Cię nie uśmiercił?

\- Chciał uciec...

\- Więc co on robi tu?!

\- Umm... ja mu nie pozwoliłem. Zaczęliśmy się szarpać, był coraz bliżej okna. Pocałowałem go, dalej sam nie wiem. Byłem trochę pijany, rano nawet nie pamiętałem czy on rzeczywiście tego chciał. Zanim otworzyłem oczy byłem pewien, że to ty ze mną jesteś. Później wszystko się zawaliło. Nie mogłem go tak zostawić, nie wiem jakie tam do końca panują reguły, ale raczej nie czekało by go nic miłego.

\- Spałeś z nim.- mówi blondyn słabo- On naprawdę myśli, że jest twoim narzeczonym, będziesz dalej z nim sypiał... To koniec między nami Hazz.

\- Nie. Daj mi czas jakoś to odkręcę.- Mówi pewnie Harry, a Niall mimo wszystko mu wierzy. Zdrada złamała mu serce, ale nie potrafi odrzucić Harry'ego gdy go całuję i delikatnie przenosi na łóżko. Nie potrafi wyrzucić z głowy myśli, że jeszcze wczoraj to Louis miał to wszystko, a może nawet młodszy pozwolił mu..

\- Harry?- Mówi zdesperowanym łamiącym się głosem i loczek odrywa się od jego klatki piersiowej. Patrzy mu w oczy.- Mogę?- Pyta i zsuwa jedną rękę na pośladki partnera. Młodszy na chwilę zamyka oczy i kiwa głową. Wszystko by nie stracić Nialla, dopiero teraz dociera do niego, że przegapił moment w którym zakochał się w przyjacielu.

\- Kocham Cię.- Mówi cicho, a Niall zachłystuję się powietrzem.

\- Wiem, ale zawsze miło usłyszeć.- Zmieniają pozycję i teraz to loczek leży wciśnięty w łóżko.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Utrudniam sobie życie i przenoszę tutaj też moje starsze prace z wattpad :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Wyszło mi odrobinę komediowo, a tego nie było w planach :/

*****

Zayn jakoś pogodził się w końcu z myślą, że Louis był zabójcą. Przeprowadzili kilka dosyć poważnych rozmów na ten temat. Mulat rozumie, że chłopak nie miał wyboru. Zaczyna też trochę inaczej postrzegać siebie i swoje życie. Docenia to, co ma, bo zdaję sobie sprawę, że gdyby znalazł się w sytuacji takiej jak Lou najprawdopodobniej zginąłby w przeciągu kilku godzin, a tak pomimo poczucia inności i odseparowania od reszty rodziny miał wszystko, czego może tylko potrzebować. Jednak jego największym pragnieniem było, żeby ktoś jakaś jedna osoba z całego świata chciała właśnie jego. Z każdą jego wadą i zaletą, kogoś, kto mógłby dla niego przejść pieprzoną pustynie. Najlepiej jakby tą osobą był Louis. Nie potrafi na niego patrzeć jak na każdego innego chłopaka. Cholernie go boli to, że on tego nie wie, nie widzi tego, że Zayn wariuję za każdym razem, gdy tylko szatyn jest zbyt blisko niego. Lou z kolei skupia się na tym żeby jakoś ogarnąć siebie i swoje uczucia, bo jest narzeczonym Harry'ego to na jego widok powinien gubić oddech, ale nie jego serce ma własne zdanie i pomimo, że Hazz powoduję raczej pozytywne uczucia, to jednak jest to nic w porównaniu do tego, co się z nim dzieję, gdy przytula go Zayn. Zresztą odkąd zamieszkali na stałe w pałacu Harry znacznie się od niego oddalił, nie obejmował go prawie w ogóle nie rozmawiali, a gdy już się tak działo to najczęściej kończyło się to drobną sprzeczką.

\- Nie wierze, że resztę życia mam spędzić z kimś, kto ma takie durne poglądy jak mój brat!- To było najczęstsze zakończenie ich rozmów. Louis wiedział, że czasami może powinien się zamknąć i niektóre rzeczy przemilczeć, ale tak nie potrafił, to całkowicie kłóciło się z jego osobowością. Jak na byłego zabójcę ostatnio zbyt dużo razy miał ochotę po prostu siąść i płakać? Nie rozumiał tego przeżył w końcu gorsze rzeczy w życiu niż parę kłótni. Zayn widział jak uśmiech na twarzy chłopaka z każdym dniem jest coraz bardziej wymuszony, miał ochotę za to lekko poturbować Harry'ego. Dodatkowym powodem chęci mordu Harry'ego było to, że przyłapał go z Niallem w dosyć jednoznacznej sytuacji. Był tak wściekły, że pierwszy raz w życiu zjechał go konkretnie nie przejmując się czy może go urazi i już doszczętnie zniszczy relację między nimi, Niallowi też się dostało. On naprawdę rozumiał, że blondyn jest zakochany w jego bracie i nie może tak po prostu o nim zapomnieć. Oj doskonale rozumie, ale na wszystkie plagi egipskie Harry teraz ma narzeczonego i powinien się na nim skupić. Wściekły wysłał przyjaciela do odległej prowincji, by skontrolował stan wojska. Zrobił spis potrzebnych rzeczy i wrócił z tym do niego. Oczywiście przydzielił mu znaczną ochronę, nie puściłby blondyna z byle kim, przecież, pomimo, że ten go zawiódł swoim zachowaniem to nadal był jego najlepszym przyjacielem, był dla niego jak brat bardziej niż Harry.

Po tym jak Niall opuścił pałac, atmosfera zrobiła się bardzo ciężka. Louis czuł się zepchnięty na boczny tor, wiedział, że coś mu umyka. Żaden z braci nie był skory do informowania go o czymkolwiek. Zayn prawie całkowicie przestał z nim rozmawiać, bolało to chłopaka bardziej niż chciał przyznać nawet przed samym sobą. Harry z kolei znikał na całe dnie czasami nawet noce. Louis już nie miał nawet nadziei na to, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Domyślał się, że Hazz żałuję pospiesznych zaręczyn, chciał mu to ułatwić i odejść. Miał, dokąd, jako zabójca zarobił wystarczająco by mieć kilka domów, jeden nawet poza granicami państwa. W tym najbardziej odległym, schowanym pomiędzy górami mieszkała jego przybrana matka. Miała tam wszystko, czego potrzebowała: ciszę i spokój z resztą doskonale sobie radziła. Opieprzyła go dosyć konkretnie, gdy chciał jej zatrudnić jakąś pomoc. Teraz, gdy czuł się niepotrzebny i bezwartościowy w tym wielkim pałacu, nie mając się nawet, do kogo odezwać przez całe dnie, chciał po prostu rzucić to wszystko w cholerę i wyjechać. Niestety biorąc pod uwagę, że Harry był nadal jego narzeczonym nie mógł tego zrobić. Nie sądził żeby młodszemu chłopakowi na nim naprawdę zależało. Choć sam nie kochał Harry'ego to nadal dosyć go lubił, mógłby nawet powiedzieć, że pomimo swojej powierzchowności Hazz był całkiem dobrym materiałem na przyjaciela. Dlatego nie chciał zachowywać się jak tchórz i porzucać go w środku nocy, nie zostawiając mu nawet żadnych wyjaśnień. Mieli impas, bo młodszy chłopak za wszelką cenę unikał zostawania sam na sam z Louisem, a zerwanie zaręczyn to raczej delikatna sprawa i wymaga rozmowy w cztery oczy. Zayn widział jak ta dwójka się miota i raczej nie przewidywał tak szybkiego zakończenia tej dziwnej sytuacji. Louis po raz kolejny zasypia sfrustrowany i bardzo nieszczęśliwy. Chciałby już móc opuścić ten pieprzony pałac. Uciec od swoich zdecydowanie zbyt mocnych uczuć do Zayna. Niestety nie ma tak dobrze i młody mulat nawiedza go nawet we snach, które jego zdaniem nie mają najmniejszego odzwierciedlenia w rzeczywistości. Zaczął nawet podejrzewać, że Zayn również ma dosyć jego ciągłej obecności i chciałby, aby Lou zaniknął. Jak inaczej miał wytłumaczyć fakt, że Mulat odsuwał się za każdym razem jak Louis znalazł się w odległości mniejszej niż metr, a jeśli przez przypadek go dotknął to aż się wzdrygał. Natomiast Zayn miał znaczne trudności z okiełznaniem swojego Libido, kiedy tylko Louis był w tym samym pomieszczeniu, co on, dlatego starał się go unikać za wszelką cenę. Na pewno nie pomagało to, że Hazz znikał na całe noce dając mu idealne okazję do realizacji licznych fantazji. Na szczęście samodyscyplina i lodowate kąpiele pozwalały jakoś Zaynowi zapanować nad sobą.

Sny przenoszą Louisa w zupełnie inny świat i tym razem nie jest to bynajmniej sypialnia Starszego z braci... Tak naprawdę to nie jest do końca przekonany czy to sen. Wszystko jest zbyt zielone, zbyt żywe by mogło być prawdziwe, ale on czuję jakby wcale nie spał. Lekki wiatr porusza jego roztrzepanymi włosami, słońce grzeje mu po plecach. Strach delikatnie daję o sobie znać. Z mocno bijący sercem zaczyna rozglądać się po dziwnym świecie. W oddali dostrzega mężczyznę, Powoli kieruję się w jego stronę. Gdy jest już wystarczająco blisko widzi, że mężczyzna jest do niego bardzo podobny, ale odrobinę starszy.

\- Witaj.- Odzywa się śpiewnym, ciepłym głosem.

\- Zwariowałem, czy umarłem?- Pyta Louis zamiast powitania.

\- Nic z tych rzeczy drogi synu, po prostu chciałem się z tobą w końcu spotkać. Skoro jesteś już na tyle dorosły by zrozumieć pewne sprawy, wreszcie mogłem to zrobić.

\- Jaki synu?! Człowieku nie znam Cię, zwariowałem, mam halucynację i w dodatku rozmawiam z wytworami mojej chorej wyobraźni.

\- Po pierwsze nie jestem człowiekiem, jestem Sol, bóg słońca i powietrza. Ty jesteś moim synem, którego musiałem zesłać na Ziemie inaczej moja małżonka mogłaby Cię zamordować. Mówiąc waszym językiem, miałem mały skok w bok z jedną z Gracji, to takie boginki wdzięku i urody nie wiem czy się orientujesz w naszej hierarchii...

\- Kurwa, co oni mi podali w tym winie do kolacji?- Zastanawiał się spanikowany Louis.

\- Pomijając twoje wątpliwości... Jesteś synem boga, czyni Cię to nieśmiertelnym i daję w każdej chwili wstęp do naszego świata. Moja małżonka, odpłaciła mi się tym samym ma dzieci z innym. Zagwarantowałem jej, że ich nie uśmiercę nawet będę je tolerował, jeśli ona nie będzie zbliżać się do Ciebie.

\- wow, półbóg. Mówisz serio?!

\- Tak, dlaczego tak ciężko Ci w to uwierzyć?

\- Może, dlatego, że przez całe życie musiałem sobie praktycznie sam ze wszystkim radzić, boski ojcze?- Sarknął szatyn z kpiną w głosie.

\- To nie stawia mnie w najlepszym świetle, ale nie miałem wyboru...

\- Po drugie jak to możliwe, że krwawię skoro niby jestem półbogiem?

\- Wbrew pozorom jesteśmy całkiem podobni do śmiertelników.- Widząc, że chłopak mu nie wierzy, Sol z westchnieniem przeciął swoją rękę. Krew, która z niej płynęła była purpurowo czerwona i lekko świeciła. Szybkim ruchem bóg złapał za dłoń chłopaka i przeciął ją w tym samym miejscu, co swoją.

\- To jest mój syn. Aby wszystko było zgodne z tradycją musisz potwierdzić, że jestem twoim ojcem....

\- Mój ojciec.- Szepnął słabo Louis. Niebo pociemniało, błysnęło. Chłopak zemdlał i wrócił do swojego ciała na ziemi. Obudził się z krzykiem. Zerknął na dłoń, na której pod warstwą zaschniętej krwi zdążyła już się pojawić blizna.

\- KurwakurwajapierdoleNO!- Mamrotał sam do siebie, tak bardzo chciałby mieć teraz koło siebie kogoś, kto mógłby mu powiedzieć, że nie zwariował. Jak na złość znowu był sam.

Zayn słyszy krzyk z pokoju Louisa. Wie, że Harry'ego nie ma, bo pojechał za Niallem. Wrócą prawdopodobnie dopiero za tydzień. Wacha się przez chwilę czy powinien iść do szatyna, ale gdy słyszy szloch i nerwowe kroki zrywa się z miejsca i szybko kieruję się do sypialni Louisa. Wchodzi do pokoju i przez chwile nie może znaleźć wzrokiem chłopaka. Jest spanikowany, że coś mu się stało. Następnie słyszy cichy jęk po przeciwnej stronie wielkiego łóżka. Podchodzi szybko i kuca obok chłopaka. To, co widzi załamuję go lekko, bo Lou jest przestraszony i bardzo zagubiony. Nie wie, co jest przyczyną takiego stanu chłopaka, ale obiecuję sobie, że jeśli to jego brat jest winowajcą tego morza łaz to go własnoręcznie zamorduję. Jeżeli powiedział Louisowi o tym, co Zayn już wie od dzisiejszego popołudnia, że Harry kocha Nialla i na pewno nie zamierza brać ślubu z Louisem. Nie widzi innego wytłumaczenia, więc cicho powtarza w kółko.

\- Już dobrze, mój brat to idiota, spokojnie Lou, hej nie warto płakać przez niego, nawet, jeśli go kochasz.

\- O czym ty mówisz Zayn?- Pyta słabo Louis.

\- No nie płaczesz przez to, że Harry wybrał Nialla i pojechał za nim na drugi koniec państwa?- Dopiero, gdy skończył zdanie Zayn uświadomił sobie, jaką gafę popełnił. Oczy szatyna rozszerzają się w zdziwieniu.

-Co?

\- Umm, tak no...

\- Wiedziałeś, że coś jest między nimi, prawda?- Zayn kiwa głową- Dlatego Niall tak zareagował na wieść, że jestem narzeczonym...

\- Przepraszam nie powinieneś tego dowiadywać się ode mnie, już na pewno nie w ten sposób...

\- Przeżyję. Dlatego mnie unikałeś?- Mulat nerwowo rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu by móc nie patrzeć na twarz Louisa, gdy będzie się upokarzał.

\- Nie, to nie, dlatego Lou.- Wzdycha i chowa twarz w dłoniach- Zakichałem się- Mówi, ale nie zdejmuję rąk z twarzy.

\- Nie rozumiem Zayn, musisz to powiedzieć normalnie.- Mulat podnosi wzrok widać, że jest zdeterminowany i przerażony jednocześnie.

\- Kocham Cię, dlatego trzymałem się z daleka. Jesteś narzeczonym mojego brata do cholery, nie mogłem nic zrobić przebywanie w twoim towarzystwie doprowadzało mnie do szału, kiedy wiedziałem, że nie mogę Cię nawet dotknąć.

\- Nie jestem. Co teraz zrobisz Zayn.

\- Co?

\- Nie jestem już narzeczonym twojego brata i pytam, co teraz zrobisz idioto?- Warknął zirytowany Louis.

\- A chcesz żebym coś zrobił?- Pyta zdziwiony i pełen nadziei Mulat.- Powiedz mi, że to ne jest żaden chory żart z twojej strony, że ty też tego wszystkiego chcesz.- Lou zamiast odpowiedzi unosi rękę blizną i delikatnie przyciąga Zayna bliżej, muska jego wargi, najpierw ostrożnie, a później coraz mocniej. Mulat nie może uwierzyć, że to dzieję się naprawdę, ale musi jeszcze coś wiedzieć zanim straci całkowicie kontrolę. Chwyta delikatnie dłoń Lou i całuję w nadgarstek, wyczuwa woń krwi i jest przerażony. Szatyn widzi jego wzrok.

\- To nic Zayn, draśnięcie. Może nie całkowicie, ale nie mam siły teraz tego tłumaczyć.

\- Czy ktoś Ci coś zrobił?- Pyta z wahaniem Mulat.

\- Poważnie mnie o to pytasz? Pamiętasz, że potrafię się bronić. Przez całe życie byłem szkolony na żywą, śmiercionośną broń, Bardziej oczekiwałem pytania czy to ja komuś zrobiłem krzywdę...

\- A zrobiłeś?

\- Nie.

\- W porządku.

\- Wierzysz mi?- Pyta ze zdziwieniem szatyn.

\- Tak ufam Ci.- Nie masz żadnego powodu do okłamywania mnie.- Dlatego odpowiedz mi na jedno pytanie: Czujesz coś do mnie czy tylko jestem pocieszeniem po Harrym?

\- Zayn...

\- Obiecuję, że nie będę miał żadnych pretensji ani.- Żaden z nich nie dowiaduję się, co Zayn chciał jeszcze dodać, bo niecierpliwe usta Louisa skutecznie blokują tą zbędną paplaninę.

\- Przeklinałem dzień, w którym zgodziłem się wyjść za twojego brata. Chciałem to jakoś zakończyć, ale wypadało zachować się jak cywilizowany człowiek i porozmawiać z nim w cztery oczy. Tylko, że on cały czas mi gdzieś spierdalał!- Oburza się Lou- Teraz rozumiem, że bał się, że będę się do niego dobierać, gdy tylko zostaniemy we dwóch, a pewnie nie chciał ranić blondasa.- Mówi Lou, a wesołe iskierki tańczą w jego oczach. Gdyby Zayn nie był już w nim zakochany, to bez wątpienia straciłby dla niego głowę w tym momencie.

\- to znaczy, że czujesz coś do mnie?

\- Jak na jednego z dwóch przyszłych przywódców jesteś wyjątkowo ciężko myślący...

\- Hej!- Oburza się Mulat.

\- No, co? Chyba muszę to powiedzieć w prost inaczej nie uwierzysz panie niedowiarku. Słuchaj uważnie: Zakochałem się w tobie już pierwszego dnia na korytarzu. Zgłupiałem przez twój wygląd i ostatecznie kocham Cię za to, jaki jest twój charakter, za to, że wszystkich ludzi traktujesz jednakowo.- Mulatowi na chwilę odebrało mowę. Dosłownie rzucił się na mniejszego chłopaka. Przeniósł go na łóżko, zachłannie całując i zdzierając kolejne resztki dzielących ich ubrań. Zjeżdża z pocałunkami na tors Louisa, drażni jego sutki przygryzając je delikatnie zębami i liżąc dookoła brodawki. Następnie wędruję niżej poprzez mostek, zatrzymuję się na chwilę przy pępku, obrysowuję go kilkakrotnie. Później wysysa kilka malinek tuż nad linią delikatnych włosków i po jednej na biodrach. Liże penisa chłopaka pod nim, na co Lou wygina się w łuk i cicho jęczy. Dla Zayna to jednak za mało, bo chce żeby szatyn krzyczał tak, że połowa pałacu nie będzie mogła spać. Nic go nie obchodzi, że może to być źle widziane, czy nie odpowiednie. Jeśli ktoś spróbuję odebrać mu Louisa przez wzgląd na jego przyszły urząd to on bardzo chętnie przekaże stanowisko młodszemu braciszkowi. Wie, że ojciec prawdopodobnie tylko na to czeka. Postanawia wyrzucić z głowy zbędne myśli i skupić się na tym, co w tej chwili jest naprawdę istotne, czyli na chłopaku wijącym się pod nim i oczekującym jakiegoś zdecydowanego ruchu z jego strony. Bierze penisa Lou w usta i mocno zasysa, Przejeżdża językiem po główce i żyle. Później ostrożnie wsuwa go głębiej. Szatyn wplata palce pomiędzy włosy Zayna i delikatnie zaciska je w pięści. Mulat mruczy na to uczucie i Louis jest całkowicie pewny, że zwariuję z przyjemności. Chwilę później czuję jak partner przenosi się z pieszczotami na jego wejście. Maksymalnie rozszerza nogi i po chwili może poczuć szorstki, ciepły język Zayna wsuwający się do jego wnętrza. Sapie na to uczucie i zdecydowanie chcę więcej. Po kilku minutach takich tortur Mulat wsuwa w Louisa pierwszy palec. Czując jak bardzo ścianki się na nim zaciskają, wie, że szatyn bardzo długo nie spał z jego bratem. Uśmiecha się zadowolony.

\- Zmaż ten uśmieszek z twarzy.- Mniejszy chłopak przewraca oczami- Zawsze to ja mogłem być na górze.- Zayn unosi brwi i dodaję powoli kolejny palec rozciągając partnera bardziej.

\- A byłeś?

\- Nie, ale to też lubię.- Sapie Lou i zaciska palce na pościeli.- informacja tak na przyszłość.

\- Zapamiętam.- Mówi Zayn pewnie. Wyciąga palce i nawilżając swój członek wchodzi delikatnie w kochanka, zakładając sobie jego nogi na ramiona. Obaj zastygają w bezruchu patrząc na siebie z błyszczącymi oczami, Louis ma lekko otwarte usta na lekki ból.- W łóżku też wyznaję zasadę równości- Dodaję Mulat i nachyla się do szatyna by złożyć na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek jednocześnie wykonując pierwsze niepewne pchnięcie. Potem porusza biodrami w stałym rytmie, starając się wychwycić każdą nawet najmniejszą oznakę dyskomfortu, jaka pojawiłaby się na twarzy partnera. Na szczęście nic takiego się nie dzieję, a początkowy ból szybko przysłoniła przyjemność. Louis odchyla głowę do tyłu i zagryza wargi. Zayn widząc to nie może się powstrzymać i wbija się w jego wnętrze z większą siłą. Członek bruneta wysuwa się prawię do końca z wnętrza partnera, by po chwili znowu całkowicie się w nim schować. Kilka powolnych, mocnych i głębokich uderzeń, następnie kilka płytszych, ale szybszych. Taką kombinacją Zayn doprowadza Louisa do szaleństwa. Mniejszy chłopak wiję się na pościeli, wygina plecy w łuk i kilkakrotnie przejeżdża małą dłonią po swoim penisie, rozprowadzając po całej długości śliską wydzielinę. Szatyn zdejmuję nogi z ramion Zayna i zaplata je za jego plecami przyciągając go bliżej. Chwyta za kark i ciągnie mulata do pocałunku. W pokoju słychać ich przyspieszone oddechy, jęki i ciche przekleństwa. Zayn przenosi usta na szyję kochanka, wysysa na niej sporą malinkę, a gdy kończy podziwia swój znak z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem. Lou prycha pod nosem i po raz kolejny zmusza Zayna do zniżenia głowy. Mocno zagryza skórę na jego tętnicy, później zasysa ukąszenie. Mulat ostatecznie traci opanowanie i wbija się we wnętrze partnera z całej siły, trafiając w jego czuły punkt. Mięśnie Lou zaciskają się na penisie starszego chłopaka. Obaj dochodzą Zayn we wnętrzu partnera, a szatyn między ich spoconymi ciałami.

Mulat ostrożnie schodzi z ciała młodszego, a jego sperma wypływa z otworu szatyna. Uśmiechają się do siebie z zadowoleniem. Nic nie muszą mówić, wszystko jest oczywiste. Zayn obejmuję mniejszego chłopaka w pasie i przyciąga go bliżej, chowa nos w zagłębieniu jego szyi. Louis odwraca się w jego objęciach, obrysowuję opuszkami palców rysy Zayna.

\- Nie zapominaj, że w drugiej rundzie ty rozkładasz nogi przede mną.- Szepcze z zadziornym uśmieszkiem.

\- Jasne jak słońce.- Szatyn wybucha śmiechem.

\- Nie mów w łóżku „słońce". Pod żadnym warunkiem, bo kojarzy mi się z ojcem, a ostatnie, o czym chcę myśleć podczas seksu to mój ojczulek...

\- Jak to? Przecież mówiłeś, że nie znasz rodziców?

\- Ta... poznałem go niedawno. Nazywa się Sol...- Powiedział szatyn z wahaniem, bojąc się, że Zayn mu nie uwierzy.

\- Louis nie nabijaj się ze mnie...

\- Tylko, że widzisz ja mówię to całkowicie poważnie. Moim ojcem jest Sol- bóg słońca i powietrza. Stąd ta dzisiejsza blizna to jakiś ich chory rytuał uznawania dzieci.

\- Lou...

\- Wiem, że ciężko uwierzyć Ci, że właśnie pieprzyłeś półboga, ale...

\- Co?! Zwariowałeś?- Jęknął, Zayn, może Louis jest chory? Może ma gorączkę i halucynację i dlatego się z nim przespał, a tak naprawdę to kocha Harry'ego?- Za oknem zerwał się silny wiatr wpadając przez okno do pomieszczenia.

\- Nie ubliżaj mojemu dziecku, śmiertelniku!- Zagrzmiał mu nad uchem tubalny głos, a Zayn podskoczył ze strachu. Louis tylko zwijał się ze śmiechu patrząc na pobladłą twarz partnera.

\- Teraz mi wierzysz?- Zapytał słodko, a Mulat wolno pokiwał głową.

\- Pieprzyłem półboga...- Westchnął szczęśliwy.

\- Tak, a za chwilę ty będziesz jęczeć pod tym półbogiem- szepcze mu na ucho Louis podgryzając płatek jego ucha.- To będzie boski seks.


End file.
